Snowdrake's Mother
Snowdrake's Mother (known in-battle as Amalgamate) is one of Snowdrake's parents and a byproduct of Alphys's unfortunate experiments. She drops the Blue Key upon defeat. Main Story She is the mother of the Snowdrake in Snowdin as well as the wife of the Snowdrake comedian at the MTT Resort. She became one of Alphys's determination experiments after she passed on and was donated. Physically, she is a Snowdrake, but melting with half of her body nearly falling off the other half due to determination's effects upon what little physical matter monsters have. Two Vegetoid mouths replace her eyes, and the snowflake crest on her head now possesses a "face" at its top point, with the two nearest points to it ending in hands. The circular decoration also resembles an eye. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, she is seen reunited with her family, who happily accept her despite sharing her mind and body with 16 other monsters; her husband says their family is "bigger than ever." She seems to have lost more cohesion within her body, however, with her taking on a somewhat humanoid shape. In Battle Attacks Compared to the other Amalgamates, Snowdrake's mother puts up an underwhelming fight against the protagonist. She has various attacks, but most of them are harmless and occasionally impossible to touch due to them being outside of the bullet board. These attacks can vary from spinning blades starting from the top of the box and accelerating to the side, to the same blades falling outside of the box, to even blades that barely move, none of which will ever come into contact with the SOUL's starting position. The blades she uses are the same that Snowdrake uses. Her most dangerous attack is where 1 to 5 spinning blades drop down from the top, but that does not even necessitate the SOUL to move to dodge and only causes one damage. Strategy The battle ends once the protagonist Jokes three times, which calms her down and causes her to leave. Quotes * Sn... o... wy... * Haha... I remem.. ber... * Haha... thank... you... Flavor Text * Seems like it's losing itself. 'Neutral' * Smells like salty slush. Neutral * It's so cold. 'Neutral' * You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face. | ... what? You didn't do that? '' 'Laugh' * ''But it's not funny. '' 'again' * ''You said something like... "You look horrible." "Why are you even alive?" | ... what? You didn't say that? '' 'Heckle' * ''You call this a performance? '' 'again' * ''You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression starts to shift. #1 * You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression changes more. #2 * You told a bad pun about snow. She's completely calmed down. #3 Trivia * If hit, she makes the same sound as Vulkin. * One of the various items that can be removed from Gyftrot is a picture of Snowdrake with his mother or father before her becoming an Amalgamate. * While battling her, a twisted, dynamically changing version of "Snowy" can be heard. * She is the only Amalgamate, who can be successfully hurt, although her HP will be completely restored in the next turn. * When she calls out 'Sn... o... wy...', she is calling out for her son, as that is his nickname. Chilldrake also refers to Snowdrake as Snowy. ru:Мать Сноудрейков de:Snowdrakes_Mutter Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies Category:Boss